The one that never got away
by AnyStories
Summary: Helga Pataki has left Hillwood to live with her aunt for a while due to her parents, Bob and Miriam Pataki getting a divorce. She soon returns after 5 years of being away. Will anyone remember her? Will Arnold Shortman, her one-time crush, reciprocate her feelings back? Find out in this story :D (Hope you enjoy, and sorry for any gramatical errors or etc.)
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye Pataki!

Chapter 1: Goodbye Pataki's!

~Time: 3 o'clock am, Tuesday.~

I, Helga G. Pataki, am at the verge of a gigantic breakdown, and I haven't had one of those in a loooong time. Today I had just found out my parents, Bob Pataki and Miriam Pataki, have decided to get divorced and are sending me away to my aunts. My Aunt Vanessa isn't that bad but I just can't stand how overly peppy she is. I mean, she's better at listening to than Olga, but still. They just up and decided it was time to end it, and that means I have to go to my aunts and leave Hillwood at 3 o'clock in the morning. I can't believe this is ACTUALLY happening.

I mean I get that they just want to get me out of the way to get over with the divorce but seriously? They couldn't just send me over to Phoebe's?, The 10 year old 6th grade girl thought. She gruffed and had a scowl on her face at the thought. She watched the loaded truck with all her furniture drive off, and soon she was in the front seat of her aunt's mini-van and they drove off to Michigan.

As soon as they had gotten to her Aunt Vanessa's house, Helga's furniture and essentials were already in her room for her to arrange it as she pleased. She just wanted to go to bed and be over with it all. Her aunt had mentioned her starting school in a week, and the blonde pigtailed girl internally groaned and forced herself to not roll her eyes. After all. This is going to be a new school with new faces.

Might as well make it worth it. She thought as she was soon met with dreams about her and Arnold being together.

~Arnold's p.o.v, Tuesday 7:00 am, P.s118~

My best friend, Gerald, and I walk through the halls of p.s118 to our classroom where our classmates frantically find their seat after Mr. Simmons, our teacher, has told us he had "bad news". I seat down and wait anxiously along with the rest of my class for the "bad news".

"As you all may or may not have noticed. Helga isn't here today," He begins. Everyone turns their heads, including me, to the seat directly behind me to see it empty. Then turn back to Mr. Simmons as he proceeds.

He hangs his head and sniffles, "She has moved, and is currently living with her Aunt Vanessa. Her Aunt has mentioned that she has no idea when she will return or if she even will, but if any of you wanted to contact her you may come up to my desk and grab a slip of paper with her address to send a letter to ask for additional information. She will be dearly missed." He finished and looks up to see most of his class listening but not caring, well besides me, Arnold P. Shortman, Gerald Johansson, and of course, Helga's best friend Phoebe Heyerdahl.

Lunch time comes around and the gang and I are sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria. Gerald and I are trying to comfort Phoebe while she is distraught by the news.

"She didn't even tell me she was leaving. I'm her best friend, and I should've at least gotten a call or something." She says sniffling. I give her a concerned look, "It's okay Phoebe i'm sure she had a reasonable explanation for why she couldn't contact you." I see trying to look on the brightside. I wasn't so happy about her moving either. We had planned on going to a trip to San Lorenzo and hopefully find my parents, and I was also planning on confessing to Helga as well.

Guess I won't be able to until I see her in person or at least skype her., I blush at the thought and avert my attention back to Phoebe. "Yeah I guess you're right. I could also try to skype her sometime to." She says seemingly cheering up. I smile and hope for the best, and that soon I'd get to be reunited with her.


	2. Chapter 2: Junior year surprise!

**Chapter 2: Junior Year announcement**

 **~Time: 8:15, Monday~**

I was walking in the halls of P.S.120 when Gerald comes up and puts me in a headlock, "Hey my man, what's up?" He asks. "Nothing much. Heading to homeroom. You?" I ask chuckling.

"Same man. Looks like we're getting a new student in class." He says and laughs walking into the room and finding a seat next to mine. Phoebe soon walks in and sits behind Gerald and we all greet each other. As everyone piles into the room. Everyone from P.S 118 is still here and we all have the same classes.

"I hear that Mr. Simmons has a big announcement for us." Phoebe chirps. Mr. Simmons has been our teacher since the 4th grade. Crazy I know, but we've gotten use to it and it's not that bad really. He still says "special" a lot.

Our teacher of 7-8 years walks in and greets us, then places his briefcase on his desk and stands upfront. "Well class," He begins while having a wide smile on his face. "I have a "special" announcement!" He says, and on cue everyone groans knowing that habit of his but pays attention.

"Our very own, Helga G. Pataki, has returned! She is starting to-", but before he could finish the door of the classroom opens and everyone including my eyes are now the size of plates. It's as if a gust of wind came perfectly on time. Here in the flesh is Helga Geraldine Pataki, and I must say. She looks absolutely stunning. Her long golden hair flowing behind her in soft curls. She's wearing a white halter crop-top, light wash denim skinny jeans with a slit at the knee, and some white converse. Her makeup lightly done with just a bit of mascara, some pink lip gloss, and winged eyeliner.

"Well then. Here she is class!" He announces and everyone stares in complete awe until Rhonda Wellington Lloyd speaks up, "That is NOT Helga." she says standing up. Helga raises her eyebrow, which she had plucked into two perfect arches, but slightly thick.

"Whatever you say, Princess." Helga says with the nickname she had given the raven snob. Rhonda huffs and sits down dramatically.

Simmons coughs to break the silence and speaks up, "So Helga i'm glad to see you are back! Please take your seat behind Arnold." He says.

My eyes must've gotten even wider, because She had giggled, "Nice seeing you again too, Football Head." she said and carefully set her thing next to her and sat down gracefully. I might have been blushing pretty bad because my face felt hot, so I sunk down in my seat as our teacher began discussing the rules.

 **A.N: I deleted my old stories because I just didn't have enough time to complete them so I felt like coming back with a brand new fanfic instead. Sorry if this chapter isn't as long. I plan on updating 2-3 times a week, so please enjoy and remember to leave a review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Yowza

Chapter 3!: Yowza

Arnold's P.O.V-

The whole day had been a blur until I got to lunch and noticed that there was an empty seat at the circular cafeteria tables right next to Helga. I got up the courage to walk up and sit next to her, and I'm greeted by all my friends.

"Hey, Helga! Long time no see." I say smiling down at her.

"Oh, Hey Football-Head! I feel like I don't even know any of you after having been gone for so long, and seeing how much you guys have changed." She replied with a wide grin.

' _So she's changed that aggressive behavior, I see. She's even more attractive in person, God now I kind of regret not confessing sooner. Heck, If I weren't in a relationship I would just confess right now'_ I think only soon feeling guilty. I then hear a few clicks of heels against the tiled floor and my eyes are soon covered by two small delicate hands.

"Guess who." Says the voice behind me. _Lila_.

"Hey, Babe," I say smiling, then turning around and giving her a peck. She then squishes in between Sid and me only to have my thighs touch Helga's.

I honestly couldn't think about anything else after that having my brain be paralyzed and the only thing I was thinking about was the warm contact I had with my former _And maybe still continuous_ crush.

Helga's P.O.V-

Wow. I was surprised to see everyone still together after all this time. I'm just so ecstatic to be back. I missed everyone so much even though I hate most of them. I was just surprised to see how everyone had changed in their own way.

Phoebe was still petite. She was 4'11, but her hair was all the way down passed her waist, she now wore contacts. Instead of her usual blue sweater, black skirt and shoes, she now wore a light blue quarter sleeved turtleneck shirt and black pencil skirt with white flats.

Gerald still had his tall hair. He was around 6'3 and instead of his jersey and jeans, and red shoes. He wore a green and purple basketball bomber jacket, white t-shirt underneath, jeans, and Jordans.

The list goes on, and on. But the one change that really caught my attention was Arnold's. He had grown to about 6'1, me being only 5'6 is now shorter than him. His oblong football shaped head isn't as football shaped anymore. It had sort of a mixture between his parents' heads. (They rescued them while she was gone which ;)) you'll find out how she knows soon) His hair was still the same, but a little bit more like his father's. Instead of his long plaid shirt, greenish sweater, jeans, and black shoes. He now wears a grey-green hoodie, red t-shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, and black converse. He was actually kind of built, and more-cough-manly than the last time she had seen him.

But back to me talking about school. The only thing I'm not glad about is having to stay a few extra hours. _Gag me._ I wish I could just go back to my comfortable bed BUT I have dance tryouts after school today. I mean, don't get me wrong. I LOVE to dance, but sometimes I just don't think you should have to try out to be able to do something you love. You should just be able to do it without being judged for it.

 _Unknown number: 2:45_

" _Hello! I'm the best person you've ever met"_

' _Um, who tf?'_

 _Helga: 2:50_

" _Um. Who is this?"_

 _Unknown number: 2:53_

" _Arnold?"_

' _Duh'_

 _Helga: 2:55_

" _OH. Sorry, but how did you get my #? Lol"_

 _Arnold: 2:56_

" _Phoebe gave it to me."_

' _Huh. The mouse squeaked hm?'_

I decide to call him.

Ring

Ring

Ring

' _ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE'_ I say out loud to my phone. I probably look like a crazy person, just sitting on a fold out chair screaming at their phone.

"Oh, Hey. I didn't expect you to call, so I just got something to eat." Arnold said with a tint of amusement in his voice. ' _He finds this FUNNY?'_.

"Yeah, yeah. So since we are friends and all- I get to say that right? - Can you pick me up after dance tryouts, and maybe fill me in on what I've missed out on?" I ask.

You know what he says? You know what he effing says? With a flirtatious tone, he says, "Whatever you say, Helga."

-Phone call ends-

.

.

.

.

' _DTUFVYGIBHUJNKMLFCGHBJ.'_

 **A.N: SO I'M BACKKKKKKKKKK! Sorry for not posting in like, ever! I was so busy with school and cheer that I completely forgot. I'll be posting at least once with each story per week. So I'm updating this one, and then starting with the other and will be up sometime tomorrow. Don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
